narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mangekyō Sharingan
|english tv=Mangekyo Sharingan }} The , noted to be the " ", is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. Overview The Mangekyō Sharingan is awakened through the trauma experienced from the death of a person very close to the Sharingan user. With the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand, Uchiha throughout history have killed those closest to them in order to expedite this process. To obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, one must feel the emotion of losing a friend or family, as merely killing them or watching them die will not activate it. It is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the seal. Unlike the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan differs from user to user with all known wielders of the dōjutsu having eyes that resemble variations of pinwheels; one variation is known as the " |直巴|Choku Tomoe}}", which seems to grant the user fluidity in their movements when fighting. The Mangekyō Sharingan drains a considerable amount of and strains both the user's eyes and body, a drawback which affects a non-Uchiha even more so. Use of the dōjutsu gradually deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness, a harsh fate for those that have grown accustomed to the power and visual acuity it affords. Only by transplanting the eyes of another Uchiha can the user regain their sight and ocular powers. By transplanting the Mangekyō Sharingan of an Uchiha with strong blood ties to the recipient — ideally a sibling — an can be created. This process takes several days for a complete recovery, and not only permanently restores the recipient's eyesight, but also bolsters their own ocular power with that of the donor's, signified by the intertwined appearance of their Mangekyō Sharingan's tomoe seals. Due to the compatibility issues and the Mangekyō Sharingan's rarity, not everyone can gain these benefits by transplanting the eyes of just any Uchiha, which has been the cause of many fruitless sacrifices throughout the Uchiha clan's history. Thus far, only Madara and Sasuke are known to have been successful in this endeavor. Madara and Sasuke were able to evolve their Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan into the Rinnegan Madara did so after implanting the DNA of Hashirama Senju into himself, though the dōjutsu only awakened years after the implant, when Madara's natural lifespan was almost over. Sasuke awakened his once Hagoromo gave him half of his power. Mangekyō Sharingan Variations Canon Variations Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Itachi.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashi.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Madara.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Izuna.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Shisui.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Indra.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Naka.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Baru.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Rai.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Naori.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Fanon Variations File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Ryun.svg|Ryun's Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Yomi.svg|Yomi's Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Hakuzou.png|Hakuzou Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Taiga.svg|Taiga's Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Hanaga.svg|Hanaga's Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Tenmaku.svg|Tenmaku's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō_Sharingan_Shisui.svg|Raijin Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.|link=Raijin Uchiha Jashin's Mangekyō Sharingan.PNG|Jashin Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Kurami (Eternal).svg|Kurami's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō_Sharingan_Kimi.svg|Kimi's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Narissa.svg|Narissa's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Saekō.svg|Saeko's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Shiki.svg|Shiki's Mangekyō Sharingan Johnny's mangekyo sharingan.jpg|Johnny Assshu's Mangekyou Sharingan|link=Johnny Assshu Mangekyō Sharingan Meimei.svg|Meimei's Mangekyō Mangekyō Sharingan Sigma.jpg|Sigma Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Shirō.svg|Shirou's Mangekō Sharingan. imagekanjishari.jpg|Kanjirama's Mangekyō Sharingan yasuos brother mangekyou sharingan.png|Yasuo Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.|link=Yasuo Uchiha Kakuzu sharingan 2.jpg|Kakuzu Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan ComatoMS.jpg|Comato's Mangekyo Sharingan |link=http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Comato_Uchiha_(%C5%8Ctsutsuki) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Variations Canon Variations File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Sasuke_(Eternal).svg| 's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Madara_(Eternal).svg| 's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Fanon Variations Mangekyō Sharingan Azusa (Eternal).svg|Azusa's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Hiroki_(Eternal).svg|Hiroki's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Kaname (Eternal).svg|Kaname's New Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. imagekanjiramaeternal.jpg|Kanjirama Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Kazuhide (Eternal).svg|Kazuhide's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Kurami-Uchiha-Mangekyou-Sharingan.png|Kurami's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Orochi (Eternal).svg|Orochi's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō_Sharingan_Indra.svg|Raijin's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Ryun_(Eternal).svg|Ryun's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Sigma (Eternal).svg|Sigma's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Taiga_(Eternal).svg|Taiga's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Yasuo uchiha eternal mangekyō sharingan.png|Yasuo Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.|link=Yasuo uchiha Kakuzu EMS.jpg|Kakuzu Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Sharingan Category:Dojutsu